Christmas Eve with the Harpers.
Some special guests from Somerset descend on Harpers Falls for Christmas Eve in 2008. Regular guest character Susannah Lucas and others in her family make major appearances here, including her friend, Annabella Petterino. Special guest stars from Somerset: Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas; Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Vane Lucas; Michelle Ray Smith as Annabella Petterino; and Molly Burnett as Ellen. Last time on Harpers Falls: *''Wanda Madison, her daughter, Eunice, and her granddaughter, Melanie arrived in Harpers Falls; where Melanie opened a video game store; Eunice got a job at the hospital; and Wanda, who worked for the Whiteheads as Shelby and Maureen's nanny, was happily reunited with her charges.'' Christmas eve brought the entire Harper family together. Wanda had moved into one of the Harper's guest houses, along with her daughter, Eunice and her granddaughter Melanie. As everyone was preparing for the Christmas Eve festivities. Wanda was happy to be around the family once again. She and Velda Smithfield, the family's social secretary got along wonderfully; and she also made friends with Laurel Tremaine and Arielle Wallace, the housekeepers. Meanwhile, Vel was sitting in the parlor with Susannah Lucas, who had arrived in Harpers Falls, earlier in the day, and she was staying for Christmas eve and Christmas day. Sam and Lahoma had accompanied her, and they were already settled into a guest room. They were busy resting. Vel and Susannah were putting on the finishing touches for the scrapbook that they were giving Anyssa. "That was wonderful of your parents to give a card for Anyssa," Vel said, "and that card they sent was very special." "I thought of throwing myself into this project with gusto," Susannah said, "after all the humiliation that that stupid Molly had pulled, to try to break me and Anyssa up as friends." "Molly will get her's," Vel said soothingly, "trust me on that one, honey. How's Ellen?" Ellen was the young girl that Susannah was considering taking in as a ward. "She's fine," Susannah said, "she's with the Petterinos for the holidays, and she sends her love." "I'll call Giovanni and Rose later on," Vel promised, "that way they can tell you how she is doing." However, Vel had a huge surprise for her. The Petterinos had allowed Ellen to fly to Boston, so she could be with Susie for the holidays. Their daughter, Annabella, would be coming along as well, since she and Ellen got along so wonderfully. Meanwhile, everyone was congregating on the house. Including Suzanne and Vanessa Harper. They were coming to help bring some much needed holiday cheer. Megan was remaining at home, for their family knew what kind of attitude she had had towards the Harpers and Vanessa told them about Megan's behavior when they came before. Vanessa smiled at the loveliness of the decorations in the grand foyer. "Absolutely beautiful," she said, "the tree's decorations are so lovely." "They really are, Vanessa," Suzanne said kindly, "I wish that I could have brought Tess with us to show her, but she is spending Christmas with Mom, Dad and Megan." Vanessa gave her sister a knowing look, "How are things with John?" she asked kindly. She had the same ability to give a knowing look as her late Aunt Van, her namesake. "I don't know, Vanessa," Suzanne sighed, "I think things have just gotten so distant, what with him working at Beaver Ridge all that time. I think I never got over the thing Grandmother had called me when I was a baby." "Suzanne," her sister said gently, "what Grandmother called you was just a reflection on her, it isn't on you. You're a fantastic mother; a wonderful reporter, a fantastic editor, not to mention a fabulous sister, and one of my best friends. Grandmother had no right to call you that as a baby, and that is that." Suzanne smiled and hugged Vanessa tightly, "No wonder, you and I get along so well," she said, "I think that is why Megan and I don't get along as well." "Megan has always felt that she was the star," Vanessa said reasonably, "and that is that." Just then, Dylan came up, "Suzanne, Vanessa," he said stunned, "when did you two get here?" 'I'm sorry," Vanessa grinned, "Suzanne and I thought about it, and came. Our parents had to stay in Rosehill." "I'm sorry," Dylan said, "well, I am glad you two RSVP'ed and were able to come." "I am glad too," Suzanne smiled, "and let's us mingle!" A few minutes later, Suzanne was glad she did. She and Aileen Mercier hit it off immediately. Meanwhile, Vanessa was on the phone with her parents. "Yeah, Mom," Vanessa smiled, "I don't think Suzanne or any of them know, yet. Well, I am trying my hardest to not spill the beans when you, Dad, Megan, John and Tess come up here to surprise her." Hours later, while everyone was in the main foyer, the doorbell rang. Suzanne offered to get it. "I'm closer anyway," she said. What she saw surprised her. It was her father, Ben; her mother, Betsy; her younger sister, Megan; her husband John, and her daughter, Tess. "You came?!" Suzanne whispered. "Yes, honey," Betsy Harper said softly, "this was a surprise for you. Vanessa had thought up the idea and we had been invited to the Harper Christmas eve party. Megan almost blew the surprise, but thanks to John and everyone else, we distracted her, while Vanessa helped set this up." "I hope you're not mad at me," Vanessa said, "I wanted you to have a happier Christmas, than you've had since the past year." "I'm not, honey," Suzanne said, hugging Vanessa tightly, "I'm not. I thank you." Christmas eve started. Everyone gathered around the piano as the carols began. Suzanne held her daughter, and stood next to her husband, John, as they sang. Dylan rested his head on Alex's shoulder, as they sang. Sheila had her arms around Allen; Bill held Chris close; and everyone just drank in all the love that they had for one another. Velda put her arm around her niece, and Susannah squeezed her best friend's hand. Sam and Lahoma were also singing. "Thank you, Velda," Susannah smiled, "I was so scared that I wouldn't see these holidays, what with all that happened." "You're welcome, love," Velda smiled, "I think you have a lot to be thankful for, honey. Be glad." Anyssa was thrilled to see Sam and Lahoma, who had helped care for her before she moved to Harpers Falls. She had been busy when they had arrived and this was the first time she had seen them all day. "Sam, Lahoma!" she said happily and fell into Lahoma's arms. "Hi, sweetheart," she said, "It's good to see you again." Sam gave her a hug too. "Good to see my two girls together again." Susannah and Anyssa grinned, "Dad!" Susannah smiled, "I don't think Anyssa likes that." Anyssa smiled, "It's all right, Susie," she said, "I am glad that your dad thinks I am a part of his family." Meanwhile the door had shrilled, Anyssa went to the door, it was the surprise. Vel smiled at Sam and Lahoma, "Honey, this is the first part of your Christmas present," Lahoma said, "close your eyes." Susannah did so, and in came Ellen and Annabella. "OK, Susie," Anyssa said, "Open!" Susannah was astonished, but was very pleased. "Ellen," she embraced the young girl, "I missed you, sweetie." "I missed you too, Susie," Ellen said, "and this is a wonderful place." "This is Anyssa's family's house," Susannah said, "everyone, this is Ellen, the girl I am thinking of taking in as a ward." "Annabella!" Anyssa smiled, "I am so glad to see you too!" "I am glad too," Annabella said, "my mom and dad send their love to you, Nyssa." Sam and Lahoma were touched when they met Ellen. "Nice to meet you, sweetheart," Lahoma said, taking to her daughter's ward, with ease. "Hiya, Ellen," Sam smiled, "I am very glad to meet you." Ellen smiled at Susannah, "They're great people," she said. Susannah smiled, "I know," she hugged her ward close, "I knew you'd love them too." The holidays had come to Harpers Falls. And everyone in the Harper mansion was enjoying their family. What will happen next? *''What special presents will the Harpers receive on this special day?'' *''What will Sam and Lahoma think of Harpers Falls, and what other surprise will they have for Susannah?'' Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes